Transmission 31
On May 9th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission thirty one in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. The transmission included a song at the end, just like Transmission 29. This transmission, just like Transmission 30, was made as a response to the message sent by Jeebus regarding the lack of SIFT operatives near the area of the previous drop. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with an Atbash Cipher, which was also used by Jeebus in his message. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA ALPHA TANGO SOLID COPY CHARON ON SITE, DROP TO FOLLOW IN LESS THAN 24 SUSPECT DEVICE LIKELY TO BE USED IN NEXT 3 HRS SIFT CANNOT DELAY FURTHER THE HOUR IS LATE BUT THE NIGHT IS NOT OVER MANY THINGS HIDE IN THE SHADOWS BUT SO DO WE THERE WILL BE SLEEP FOR THE WEARY WHEN THE JOURNEY IS THROUGH UNLESS YOU FAIL CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA The Song Song at end taken from Whitechapel - Prostatic Fluid Asphyxiation, but the perspective of the lyrics has been altered from original, from a second person to first. The title on the Spreaker transmission reads: “crystal does prostatic fluid asphyxiation by whitechapel (full harmony)” . Raping me, hacking, slashing, violating, raping me, hacking, slashing, violating me you're not sorry, you don't care at all for what i did i deserve everything i've got oh... disin-disin-disin-disinclined my fear is keeping you inside/in sight my gateway of sin exposed for fornication get over my dysphagia moisture in my eyes is dehydrating my SCREAMING vibrations only draw me nigh to a rupturing climax as i choke and gargle spit you amputate my salty clitoris get over my dysphagia moisture in my eyes is dehydrating my SCREAMING vibrations only draw me nigh to a rupturing climax cutting incisions while reaching climax cutting incisions while reaching climax while reaching climax what would i expect you to let up i deserve it give me my tongue you want to leave me? you want to leave me? you want to leave me!! an eternal taste of you let them know in hell... why fight you'll just rue the day that you try to escape the conscience of the dead hold my throat and pray for help take this oath to the grave and never let it out look at these eyes, endure the sleep i need before you awake... to nothing... fucked and left for dead. this is war. fight. i am bored. but fulfilled. please. if you don't mind. fulfill my passion. gagging on your semen is required, swallow. spread it on my face. choke on the snot and reingest all of the foam take one final breath you want to see what i have learned? and what i stand for? choking and dry-heaving (x8) Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA ALPHA TANGO 08 12 15 18 23 24 12 11 02 24 19 00 09 12 13 12 13 08 18 07 22 23 09 12 11 07 12 21 12 15 15 12 04 18 13 15 22 08 08 07 19 00 13 24 08 06 08 11 22 24 07 23 22 05 18 24 22 15 18 16 22 15 02 07 12 25 22 06 08 22 23 18 13 13 22 03 07 03 19 09 08 08 18 21 07 24 00 13 13 12 07 23 22 15 00 02 21 06 09 07 19 22 09 07 19 22 19 12 06 09 18 08 15 00 07 22 25 06 07 07 19 22 13 18 20 19 07 18 08 13 12 07 12 05 22 09 14 00 13 02 07 19 18 13 20 08 19 18 23 22 18 13 07 19 22 08 19 00 23 12 04 08 25 06 07 08 12 23 12 04 22 07 19 22 09 22 04 18 15 15 25 22 08 15 22 22 11 21 12 09 07 19 22 04 22 00 09 02 04 19 22 13 07 19 22 17 12 06 09 13 22 02 18 08 07 19 09 12 06 20 19 06 13 15 22 08 08 02 12 06 21 00 18 15 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions